Mamamia!
by JessTyler
Summary: Vous l'aurez compris, l'épisode tourne autour des chansons de ce formidable Musical. Je précise que nous sommes bien avant les Régionales mais vous le verrez par vous même Il y a aussi l'apparition d'un nouveau personnage qui est issu de mon imagination... C'est pas toute première fic sur Glee, soyez indulgent please!
1. Chapter 1

**Précédemment dans Glee…**

Finn a avoué ses ambitions refoulées à Rachel et Mr Schuster.

**Finn :** Je veux devenir acteur…

La crise traversée par Kurt et Blaine, n'a fait que rendre le couple plus fort.

Sue a découvert le sexe de son bébé, mais a aussi appris une mauvaise nouvelle.

**Médecin :** C'est une fille

**Sue **_**(à Becky)**_** :** Comment est votre fille coach ?

**Sue :** Comme toi !

**Becky :** Soyez patiente avec elle!

Emma et Will se préparent activement pour leur mariage.

Quinn et Joe ne cessent de se rapprocher

**Joe :** Je t'aime beaucoup Quinn.

Jessi St James est de retour

**Jessi **_**(à Rachel):**_ Je suis le nouveau coach de VA et je compte bien vous faire mordre la poussière…

_Voilà ce que vous __avez loupé dans _**« Glee »**

Glee- Mama-mia !

Chapitre 1 : **Une journée « presque » normale commence…**

La sonnerie retentissait à présent dans les couloirs bondés de Mc Kinley. Will Schuster, directeur du « Glee club » et accessoirement professeur d'espagnol, entra dans l'établissement. Sa démarche était plutôt tranquille car pour une fois le professeur n'était pas en retard. Sur son chemin il eut le malheur de croiser la route d'une Sue Sylvester sur les dents, les quelques élèves présents sur son passage en firent d'ailleurs les frais.

**Will :** Salut Sue !

**Sue :** Toi, tu ne m'adresse pas la parole ! Je suis à deux doigts de scalper l'affreuse touffe qui te sert de cheveux pour m'en faire une toque pour l'hiver prochain_._

**Will :** J'en déduis que le rendez-vous avec Figgins c'est mal passé !

**Sue :** Cette grognasse peroxydée de Roz Washington a fait signer une pétition contre moi. Résultat des courses mon bureau empeste le chlore parce que cette pétasse y a élu domicile.

**Will :** Mais elle n'a pas le droit de faire ça…

**Sue :** William, laisse-moi t'apprendre une chose. Le monde est grand et méchant, si tu veux survivre ne te laisse pas bouffer. Les bisounours c'est pas par ici…

**Will :** Je suis sûr qu'on va trouver une solution…

**Sue :** Oui il y en a une, mais elle relève de ce que j'appelle « un miracle ».

**Will :** Et ce miracle qu'est-ce que c'est ?

**Sue :** Ma parole, tes bouclettes se sont enracinée dans ce qui te sers de cervelle où quoi ? Je vais te la faire simple. La seule solution que j'ai pour virée, de mon bureau, le gros cul médaillé de Roz Washington, est de voir tes dégénérés boutonneux remporter les nationales. Et crois-moi quand je parle d'un miracle c'est un euphémisme.

**Will :** Sue, tu le vois comme moi, les gamins se donnent à fond et puis il reste encore deux semaines…

**Sue :** Même avec deux semaines de plus je suis sûr qu'ils ne seront pas capable de fournir ne serait-ce qu'un pourcent de ce que mes filles ont su fournir en championnat. J'en ai presque envie de vomir.

**Will :** Ecoute tu es enceinte et j'imagine que tes hormones te titillent un peu, d'où ton changement constant d'humeur…

**Sue :** Crois-moi si tu continues sur cette pente tu n'auras même plus assez de gras dans ta tignasse pour faire frire un dixième de ces nems que tu affectionne tant.

**Will :** J'ai un seuil de tolérance à tes réflexions acerbes, je suis immunisé contre ton venin depuis le temps.

**Sue :** C'est même plus drôle ! William, l'ennemi gagne du terrain et au stade où nous sommes il a déjà franchi la Ligne Maginot avec sa tignasse peroxydée.

**Wi****ll :** Là quoi ?

**Sue :** Hormis les tacos et les tubes de Journey, on ne peut pas dire que ta culture générale soit aussi flamboyante que la crinière de ta chère femelle.

**Will **_**(soupirant) :**_ Et si tu m'aidais à motiver les jeunes au lieu d'insulter tout le monde ?

**Sue :** Mouais ça n'est pas faux.

**Will :** On reprend la trêve ?

**Sue :** N'oublie pas ! Dès que tes ados non asexués remportent le titre, les hostilités reprennent.

**Will :** Je ne suis pas près de l'oublier.

**Sue :** J'y compte bien.

La sonnerie retentit encore…

La plupart des élèves de Mc Kinley s'activaient à présent pour rejoindre leur salle de cours. D'autre, comme les seniors (dernières années), profitaient d'une heure de liberté. Finn et Rachel avancèrent dans le couloir, ils s'apprêtaient à rejoindre le reste de la chorale pour une petite sortie.

**Finn :** Je suis content que tu es pris l'initiative de réunir tout le monde, c'est cool !

**Rachel :** C'est important, nous vivons notre dernière année ici. Je pense que chaque instant est un prétexte pour passer du temps tous ensemble et puis il y a aussi les Nationales.

**Finn :** Oui, tu as raison. Je n'arrête pas de me dire qu'on va avoir nos diplômes, tous partir dans des horizons différents, ça va faire bizarre de se dire qu'on se verra peut-être plus jamais.

Rachel ouvrit son casier, déposa ses affaires et le referma en regardant Finn

**Rachel :** Je pense que même si nous prenons des chemins différents, nous resterons tous unis. Nous avons partagé tant de chose.

Finn sourit et prit la main de Rachel.

**Finn :** Tu le pense vraiment ?

**Rachel :** Non, mais je l'espère.

Finn fit mine de comprendre, mais intérieurement le raisonnement de sa petite amie était à ses yeux confus.

**Finn :** Et pour ta pré audition ?

**Rachel :** Je préfère ne pas y penser. Avec Kurt on s'est mis d'accord pour ne pas en parler.

**Finn :** Ca veut dire que tu ne préfères pas continuer la discussion ?

**Rachel :** Si ça parle de cette audition, non.

Finn sourit à nouveau et entraina Rachel vers l'extérieur.

A leur tour Santana et Brittany se ruèrent dans les couloirs pour rejoindre les casiers.

**Brittany :** Dis-tu crois qu'on continuera de rester ensemble malgré la distance ?

**Santana :** Mais oui bien sûr, pourquoi tu poses cette question ?

**Brittany :** Quand je suis partie un mois en camp de vacances ma relation avec Mr Thunbletonn c'est nettement dégradée.

Santana ouvrit son cassier et y déposa son sac. Elle soupira et resta immobile pendant quelques secondes. Brittany la regarda inquiète.

**Brittany :** Tu crois qu'on devrait consulter un psychologue ?

**Santana :** Brittany, est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?

**Brittany :** Il m'a bien aidé avec Mr Thunbleton !

**Santana :** Mr Thunbleton est un animal

**Brittany **: Non c'est un chat

**Santana :** Mais c'est pareil.

Intérieurement la jeune femme se mit à bouillir. La candeur de Brittany était, il est vrai, ce qui l'avait séduite en premier, mais à présent il lui était difficile de tenir une véritable conversation sans perdre patience. Puis l'optique des Nationales et les épreuves de fin d'année, mettaient, il est vrai, les nerfs de tous à rude épreuve. Brittany regarda Santana sans comprendre sa réaction. La jeune ingénue semblait complètement ailleurs, dans son monde.

**Brittany :** On va toujours rejoindre les autres près du terrain ?

**Santana :** Ouais, Vas-y toujours je te rejoins !

**Brittany :** Tu n'as pas peur que je me perdre en route ?

**Santana :** Brittany, ça fais trois ans que tu es ici…

**Brittany :** Oui tu as raison.

La blondinette tourna les talons et s'éloigna de Santana qui resta seule devant son casier vide. Par réflexe elle l'ouvrit à nouveau et regarda les quelques photos qui décoraient l'intérieur. Elle se mit à sourire, mais ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur.

**?:** Excuse-moi !

Une voix teintée d'un charmant accent, sortie Santana de ses souvenirs. Cette dernière se reprit et ferma avec vivacité la porte de son casier.

**Santana :** Ouais quoi ?

Santana venait à nouveau d'enfiler son masque de garce invétérée, sa protection pour ne rien laisser paraitre de ses émotions aux yeux des autres. Elle observa de la tête aux pieds son nouvel interlocuteur qui était en réalité une interlocutrice. C'était un vrai garçon manqué que se présentait à elle. Elle portait un chapeau gris, un pull de la même couleur à manche blanches légèrement relevée. Elle portait également par-dessus un veston noir, le genre qui rendrait jaloux Mr Schuster. Santana remarqua aussi une collection de bague et bracelet à son bras droit, ainsi que quelques petits tatouages.

**?:** Je pensais que les américains étaient plus hospitaliers que ça…

**Santana :** Bah tu as mal pensé. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

**?:** Je cherche le bureau du principal Figgins !

**Santana :** Tu montes les escaliers là-bas et c'est au fond du couloir !

**?:** Je monte les escaliers et c'est au fond ?

**Santana :** Ouais, c'est ce que je viens de dire ! Tu es bête ou quoi ?

**?: **Non, moi c'est Fred.

**Santana :** Ouais et alors ?

**Fred**** :** Je pensais que comme tu m'insultais, on en était au stade des présentations.

**Santana :** Bah apprends à penser !

Santana lui passa devant et commença à s'éloigner

**Fred**** :** Merci…Santana !

Elle se retourna surprise

**Santana :** Comment tu connais mon prénom toi ?

La dénommée Fred pointa son doigts sur le casier de la jeune hispanique

**Fred****:** C'est écrit sur ton cassier. Tu sais, parfois on n'a pas besoin de penser pour avoir une réponse.

La jeune fille prit le sens contraire et commença à monter les escaliers. Santana la regarda disparaitre et sortit dehors en soupirant.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 **Sur un air d'ABBA**

Le soleil brillait intensément, le terrain vide avait donc était réquisitionné par les membres du Glee Club, tous ayant répondu à l'invitation de Miss Berry. Joe et Quinn arrivèrent les premiers suivit de près par Ronnie et Harmony. Mercedes, Sam, Kurt et Blaine arrivèrent à leur tours, Finn aidé Rachel à installer le pick-nique acheté pour l'occasion. Mick et Tina firent à leur tour leur apparition accompagnés par Artie, Puck et Brittany. Santana arriva la dernière.

**Rachel :** Bien, je vous remercie d'être tous présent

**Puck :** Tant qu'il y a de la bouffe gratos…

Tous regardèrent Puck.

**Puck :** J'ai la dalle moi. Récurer des piscines s'est physique !

Santana préféra s'assoir à côté d'Artie et Joe ignorant ainsi Brittany qui ne remarqua rien.

**Quinn :** Rassure-moi Rachel, c'est pour nous détendre que tu nous as tous réunis ?

Rachel s'assit enfin et commença à agiter ses mains signe d'un long monologue, dont elle seule en avait le secret, au grand désarroi de tous.

**Rachel :** Oui il est important que l'on soit tous ensemble, que l'on profite le plus possible de ces derniers instants. Mais nous devons aussi penser aux Nationales. Notre cohésion doit être inébranlable. Nous devons être une véritable équipe.

**Mercedes :** C'est pas ce que nous sommes depuis trois ans ?

Finn décida de prendre à son tour la parole. Rachel préféra le laissé prendre la relève, elle savait que dans le fond son petit ami était plus doué qu'elle pour motiver les troupes.

**Finn :** Ce que Rachel veut dire, c'est que pour la plupart d'entre nous, c'est notre dernière année.

Il lança un regard désolé à Blaine, Sam, Joe, Tina,Artie, Ronnie et Harmonie, qui eux à l'inverse de leur camarade « seniors » devaient encore faire une année à Mc Kinley.

**Finn :** Ca veut dire que nous devons profiter un maximum du temps qu'il nous reste ensemble. Je sais que d'ici peu on aura le bal, nos examens, mais il y a aussi les Nationales. Ça va nous demander beaucoup de travail, mais je sais que tous ensemble, on n'est capable d'y arriver, aussi bien pour nos examens que pour les Nationales.

Kurt attendit la fin du discours inspiré de son demi-frère, il se leva et frappa sur la glacière dans le but d'attirer l'attention de tous ses camarades.

**Kurt :** Sur ce passons donc à quelque chose de plus agréable, le pique-nique !

Tous se lèvent pour se servir, Mercedes s'approcha de la radio et l'alluma. Les premières notes de « Voulez-vous » se firent entendre, tous sourirent et commencèrent à bouger au rythme de la musique. Santana d'abord hésitante se prêta au jeu et rejoignit Mercedes, Tina et Harmonie qui s'étaient placé au milieu.

MERCEDES, TINA, SANTANA, HARMONY  
People everywhere  
A sense of expectation hanging in the air  
Giving out a spark  
Across the room your eyes are glowing in the dark

_Sam, Artie, Mick et Ronnie s'approchèrent et tournèrent autour d'elle sous les regards amusés de Finn, Puck, Rachel, Joe, Kurt, Blaine, Brittany et Quinn _

SAM,ARTIE, MICK, RONNIE  
And here we go again, we know the start, we know the end  
Masters of the scene  
We've done it all before and now we're back to get some more  
You know what I mean

_Mercedes tendit la main à Rachel, Santana en fit de même avec Quinn. Joe regarda Finn et Puck. Tous se retrouvèrent et commencèrent à improviser une chorégraphie tout en entamant le refrain de la chanson. _

LES GARCONS  
Voulez-vous (aha!)  
Take it now or leave it (aha!)  
Now is all we get (aha!)  
Nothing promised, no regrets

LES FILES  
Voulez-vous (aha!)  
Ain't no big decision (aha!)  
You know what to do (aha!)  
La question c'est voulez-vous

TOUS  
Voulez-vous

_Petit intermède musicale, tous se mirent à rire et continuèrent de danser. _

FILLES**  
** And here we go again, we know the start, we know the end  
Masters of the scene

GARCONS**  
**We've done it all before and now we're back to get some more  
You know what I mean

TOUS**  
**Voulez-vous (aha!)  
Take it now or leave it (aha!)  
Now is all we get (aha!)  
Nothing promised, no regrets  
Voulez-vous (aha!)  
Ain't no big decision (aha!)  
You know what to do (aha!)  
La question c'est voulez-vous  
Voulez-vous

_Petit intermède musical puis le refrain reprit dans une tonalité plus haute. _

TOUS  
Voulez-vous (aha!)  
Take it now or leave it (aha!)  
Now is all we get (aha!)  
Nothing promised, no regrets  
Voulez-vous (aha!)  
Ain't no big decision (aha!)  
You know what to do (aha!)  
La question c'est voulez-vous  
Voulez-vous  
Voulez-vous!

_Tous lèvent les bras, certains sautèrent même en l'air. Ils étaient pour la plupart essoufflés, mais se regardaient en souriant. Au loin, le coach Sylvester, accompagnée de sa fidèle Becky, les observés avec des jumelles. _

**Sue :** Tu vous ce que je vois Becky ?

**Becky :** Que c'était lamentable coach ?

**Sue :** Non, pour une fois je dois avouer que ces ados attardés s'en sortent bien. Becky, si nous voulons reprendre notre place dans cette école, nous devons évincer Black Sue et pour cela il faut un miracle, et ce miracle ma chère Becky, c'est la victoire des new-Directions aux Nationales. Pour cela il faut que je m'investisse autant que Schuster.

Sue n'était pas la seule à avoir observé l'équipe se lâcher sur un standard d' « ABBA ». Santana regarda vers les tribunes et vit sa récente interlocutrice qui retira son chapeau et lui fit signe. Santana soupira et préféra détournée le regard, Brittany avança vers elle et lui prit la main, la jeune hispanique la retira immédiatement

**Santana :** Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas ?

**Brittany :** Tu ne veux pas qu'on en parle à Mr Thubbletone ?

**Santana :** Je t'aime Brittany, mais je ne peux pas, grandis un peu !

Brittany regarda sa petite amie comme si cette dernière était soudainement devenue une parfaite étrangère. Santana comprit, mais trop tard, qu'elle venait de la blesser.

**Santana :** Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire Brit !

**Brittany :** Si tu m'aimais vraiment tu ne me l'aurais pas dit…

La jeune blondinette s'éloigna de Santana, laissant cette dernière seule avec le reste du groupe.  
Quinn quant à elle, ne semblait plus lâcher Joe du regard, ce qui n'avait pas échappé à l'œil expert de Puck. Ce dernier s'approcha de Finn qui discutait avec Kurt.

**Puck :** Hey mec, ils sont ensemble ?

Finn se retourna pour répondre à son meilleur ami

**Finn :** Qui ça ?

**Puck :** Bah Jésus et Quinn ?

A son tour Finn les observa du coin de l'œil.

**Finn :** Surement !

Puck les regarda se sourirent

**Puck :** Putain, j'y crois pas !

La sonnerie retentit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 :** L'âne et la carotte.

_**Ce chapitre est non seulement une dédicace à une amie très chère, qui se reconnaitra, mais il m'a aussi été inspiré par cette même personne. Donc je lui dédie tout ce chapitre qui est à elle, rien qu'à elle.  
Collègue c'est pour toi, savoure !**_

_La sonnerie retentit. William ramassait, sans grande conviction, quelques partitions qui trainaient près du piano. Sue, dont le ventre commençait à s'arrondir, passa dans la salle sans prendre le temps de frapper. _

**Sue :** ABBA!

_Will, surprit par cette arrivée, sursauta _

**Will:** Sue, tu sais que les portes ça existe?

**Sue :** C'était ouvert William, alors à quoi bon gaspiller ton immonde salive ?

_William posa les partitions sur le piano à queue, il soupira et s'assit. _

**Will :** Oui, je t'écoute !

_Sue préféra s'assoir elle aussi à cause de nombreuses douleurs due à sa grossesse. _

**Sue :** J'ai entendu les gamins au terrain.

**Will :** Oui, mais encore

**Sue :** Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire, ABBA ! Tu aurais dû les voir. Il y avait vraiment une cohésion entre eux-tous. C'était, pardon pour la grossièreté, un « putain » de travail d'équipe.

**Will :** Je veux bien te croire Sue, mais je doute qu'on arrive encore une fois à les berner. Après le disco, je ne pense pas qu'on arrive à leur faire chanter du « ABBA ». Bien que j'aime leur chanson, tout comme toi, je suppose.

**Sue :** Sur l'instant, leurs chansons me donnent envie de gerber, mais ça n'est pas la question. Ces gosses ne doivent pas toujours faire « ce qu'ils veulent ». Il faut les faire aller dans d'autres directions et puis je sais que nous sommes à moins d'un mois des Nationales, mais c'est quand même le moment de prendre des risques.

_Will se mit à sourire ce qui ne rassura pas le coach Sylvester._

**Sue :** Pourquoi tu souris bêtement ?

**Will :** Tu as raison, nous sommes les new directions…

**Sue :** …Non, non, non, oublie ce jeu de mot aussi pathétique que ta coiffure.

**Will :** Bon ok, j'accepte ton idée, mais c'est toi qui va les convaincre.

**Sue :** Hors de question ! C'est toi leur « professeur », bien que je doute qu'une langue morte, constitue la base d'un réel enseignement.

**Will :** Sue !

**Sue :** Mais c'est un autre débat. Ils t'écouteront surement.

**Will :** Souviens-toi que leur fait chanter du « disco », c'était avant tout un travail d'équipe.

**Sue :** Il va nous falloir assurer, peut-être même que nous allons être amené à faire preuve de…

**Will :** Ne m'entraine pas dans un mauvais coup, c'est tout ce que je demande.

**Sue :** Je sais que je ne suis pas une sainte, loin de là, mais je peux aussi faire preuve d'honnêteté…quoique dis comme ça c'est à peine crédible.

**Will :** On n'a qu'à refaire une sorte de concours avec un prix à la clé.

**Sue :** Hum….tes gamins ont beau être comme la majorité des ados, dégénérés profonds, je doute quand même qu'ils se fassent avoir une seconde fois. Non ce qu'il faut c'est réussir à en convaincre un, pour convaincre toute la meute. C'est comme ça qu'on fait pour débusquer le gibier…

_William lança à Sue, un regard mêlant l'incompréhension et la perplexité. Cette dernière l'ignora et continua de réfléchir. William fut étonné de la voir autant s'investir. Peut-être était-ce sa grossesse, peut-être que ses hormones étaient à l'origine d'un tel changement, ou peut-être que pour une fois Sue voulait offrir aux ados, un dernier cadeau (pas empoisonné cette fois.)_

**Sue :** J'ai trouvé la carotte qu'il nous faudra agiter pour les faire avancer.

**Will :** La carotte ?

**Sue :** Ne cherche pas à comprendre, contente-toi juste d'écouter.

_Elle se leva de sa chaise et se plaça devant Will_

**Sue:** M.A.M.A- M.I.A

**Will:** Le musical?

**Sue:** Non le conte de fée!

**Will :** Je ne te suis toujours pas.

**Sue :** Si on leur parle du musical ça fera mieux passer la pilule. Porcelaine et Barbra sont des accros à ce genre de truc non?

**Will :** Oui, mais encore ?

**Sue :**. On leur fera chanter du « ABBA » sans broncher. On va baptiser ça l'opération « l'âne et la carotte »

**Will :** Je ne suis pas réellement sûr que ça soit une bonne idée. Je parle du coup de « l'âne et la carotte ». Je pense que si on leur explique bien les choses, les jeunes accepteront sans problème.

**Sue :** Ok Schuster ! A la guerre comme à la guerre. Tu passes le premier sur le front et tu leur expose ta ridicule proposition.

**Will :** Sue, j'apprécie vraiment l'énergie que tu dépense à cogiter pour nous aider et…

**Sue :** Soit direct boucle d'or, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Black Sue, est chaque jour de plus en plus peroxydée ce qui veut dire qu'elle sent le vent de la victoire….

**Will **_**(soupirant)**_** :** Ok, je vais d'abord leur parler et si ça ne marche pas, je te laisse le champ libre…

_La sonnerie retentit_

**William :** Bien les jeunes, le thème de cette semaine est…

_Il prend le marqueur s'avance vers le tableau et commence à écrire le nom du nouveau thème de la semaine. Sue est au premier rang et n'en perd pas une miette. William termina d'énoncer le thème et se tourna pour avoir les premières impressions de ses élèves, premières impressions qui ne se firent pas attendre. _

**Quinn :** Has-been !

**Mercedes :** Démodé !

**Puck :** Je ne chanterai pas ça, c'est hors de question.

**Artie :** Ah non mon dieu !

**Santana :** On touche le fond là !

_Sue savoura en silence sa petite victoire, puis elle se leva et se mit à côté de William. _

**Sue :** Opération « Ane carotte » William. Prend-en de la graine.

_Tous regardèrent, l'ancienne coach des Cheerios, avec étonnement, mais il faut avouer que c'est surtout l'anxiété qui primait. _

**Sue :** Toi et toi _(elle désigna Rachel et Kurt)_ Vous serez mes deux ânes et ça…

_Elle s'approcha du tableau, effaça ce que Will avait écrit pour elle-même écrire autre chose._

**Kurt :** Mama-mia !

**Rachel :** Le musical ?

**Sue :** …Ca, c'est ma carotte !

_Cette fois c'était bien l'incompréhension qui régnait dans la pièce. Tous, excepté Kurt et Rachel, se regardèrent. Une fois encore c'est la jeune et ingénue Brittany qui brisa le « pseudo » silence qui venait de s'instaurer dans le groupe. _

**Brittany :** J'aime pas les carottes !

_Santana la regarda et soupira. _

**Finn :** Vous voulez qu'on fasse quoi alors ?

**Kurt :** Si c'est un show à la « Mama-mia » j'accepte de faire l'âne et même la carotte s'il faut.

**Will :** Mais…

**Sue :** « Opération Ane-carotte » William, il n'y a que ça de vrai.

**Will :** Oui, enfin non…

**Mercedes :** Mais encore ?

**Sue :** Le devoir de la semaine c'est ça point à la ligne.

**Rachel :** Cela va être vraiment très enrichissant. J'ai vu le film avec Meryl Streep une bonne dizaine de fois et…

**Santana :** Au final on chante quand même du « ABBA »

_Sue lança un regard noir qui réfréna les ardeurs de Santana. _

**William :** Les chansons du groupe, ont, avant d'être adaptés dans le musical que vous connaissez tous, bercé bien plus qu'une génération. ABBA c'est presque 400 millions de disque vendu. Même aujourd'hui ils continuent d'en vendre, 3 millions par an. Vous rendez-vous compte ? Ils sont aussi le premier groupe non anglophone à rejoindre le Rock and Roll Hall of Fame, qui honore les artistes ayant marqué l'histoire du rock

**Puck :** Mais ABBA, c'est pas du Rock !

**Finn :** Ils ont marqué leur génération, c'est ça Mr Schuster ?

**Will :** Exactement Finn. Ce sont des grands artistes et nous devons pour se faire, leur rendre hommages comme les grands artistes à qui nous avons déjà rendu hommage.

**Sue **_**(murmurant) :**_ La Carotte Will, la carotte !

**Will :** Inspirez-vous de « Mama-mia » si vous voulez.

_Quinn et Joe, toujours aussi proche, rigolaient discrètement, ce qui attira irrémédiablement l'intention de Puck. _

{Lay All Your Love On Me} Puck & Quinn

_Puck ne lâcha pas son regard de Quinn qui sortit de la pièce avec Joe. La musique commença. Rachel, Kurt, Tina et Mercedes étaient en arrière-plan en guise de cœur. _

MERCEDES,KURT, RACHEL,TINA  
Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me

_Petite intro musicale. Puck se retrouva en salle de classe, juste derrière Quinn et Joe. _

PUCK  
I wasn't jealous before we met  
Now every man that I see is a potential threat  
And I'm possessive, it isn't nice  
You've heard me saying that smoking was my only vice

_Il se leva et sortit de la classe pour rejoindre le couloir et sortir dans la cour._

PUCK  
But now it isn't true  
Now everything is new  
And all I've learned  
Has overturned  
I beg of you

_Quinn passa devant lui, elle portait son plateau repas et alla s'assoir à une table accompagné par Joe. _

PUCK  
Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me

_Petite intermède musicale. _

QUINN  
It was like shooting a sitting duck  
A little small talk, a smile and baby I was stuck  
I still don't know what you've done with me  
A grown-up woman should never fall so easily

_Quinn continuait de sourire à Joe, mais elle avait bien senti les regards insistants de Puck, qui déjeunait en face avec Finn et les autres garçons. Rachel, Mercedes, Tina, Kurt, Brittany et Santana vinrent se joindre à Quinn et Joe. Quinn lança de légers regards à Puck espérant ne pas être vue _

QUINN**  
**I feel a kind of fear  
When I don't have you near  
Unsatisfied, I skip my pride  
I beg you dear...

_Les filles remarquèrent les regards de Quinn envers Puck._

SANTANA, BRITTANY, KURT, RACHEL, MERCEDES, TINA  
Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on him

_Les garçons remarquèrent aussi les regards insistants Puck. _

FINN, ARTIE, BLAINE, SAM, MICK  
Don't go sharing your devotion  
Lay all your love on her

PUCK  
I've had a few little love affairs  
They didn't last very long and they've been pretty scarce

QUINN  
I used to think that was sensible  
It makes the truth even more incomprehensible

_Puck se leva sous le regard de Quinn, il s'éloignait avec son plateau_

PUCK**  
**Cause everything is new

_Quinn se leva aussi avec son plateau_

QUINN  
And everything is you

_Les deux adolescents finirent par se croiser_

PUCK,QUINN**  
**And all I've learned has overturned  
What can I do...

GARCONS  
Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on her

FILLES  
Don't go sharing your devotion  
Lay all your love on him.

QUINN  
Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me

PUCK  
Don't go sharing your devotion  
Lay all your love on me.

_Ils ne se quittaient plus du regard, Puck s'approcha, la sonnerie retentit, Quinn s'éloigna. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 :** Une nouvelle rencontre

**Mercedes :** Ok, c'était assez marrant de chanter du « ABBA », mais ça reste quand-même un peu…

**Sam :** Démodé ?

**Rachel :** Mama-Mia a été un des plus grands cartons de Broadway, je ne peux pas vous laissez dire ça.

**Santana :** On n'a qu'à faire un vote à main levée. Que ceux qui veulent une semaine d'ennuis, à trimer sur des tubes aussi démodés que la garde de robe de Rachel, lèvent la main !

Rachel fut bien évidement la première à lever la main. Kurt en fit de même suivit par Blaine, les autres gardèrent la main baissée ne sachant qu'elle décision prendre.

**Finn :** Attendez, on n'a bien chanté du disco alors qu'au départ on s'y opposait. Et pensez au thème des Nationales de cette année, c'est un bon entrainement.

**Sam :** Ouais ok, mais justement le thème des Nationales, on ne le connait pas Finn !

**Santana :** Si tu ouvres ta bouche de merlan pour ne dire que des conneries, autant la garder fermée !

**Quinn :** Santana, c'est bon, arrête !

Santana se leva, descendit le petit gradin et se mit face à tous ses camarades.

**Santana :** A quoi bon donné son avis ? On s'est très bien qu'à la fin, c'est Miss Rachel « je veux être une star » Berry, qui aura gain de cause aux yeux de tous.

Sur ce, la jeune femme n'ajouta pas un mot et quitta la salle de classe en claquant la porte.

**Quinn :** Elle reviendra !

**Brittany :** Comme on n'a rompu, c'est de ma faute, donc c'est moi qui devrais partir !

Tous furent surprit par cette révélation sortant de la bouche de Brittany qui continuait de mâchouiller son crayon.

**Mercedes :** Un mélodrame se profile à l'horizon des « feux de l'amour » ?

**Brittany :** C'est quoi un « mémodrame » ?

**Mercedes :** Un mélodrame !

**Rachel :** Ca n'est pas la question. Ecoutez-moi tous, nous devons faire ce devoir, c'est impératif !

**Quinn :** Et pourquoi ?

Sue venait de faire son apparition dans la salle, suivit de près par Will. Elle frappa dans ses mains et haussa le ton.

**Sue :** Parce qu'il n'y a pas de démocratie !

**Will :** Sue, s'il te plaît, on n'a dit doucement.

**Sue :** Je suis patiente, mais là je crois que j'ai presque dépassé mon seuil de tolérance. Alors vous allez ouvrir vos esgourdes. Il n'y a pas de démocratie ici, parce que la seule détentrice du pouvoir c'est moi. Et j'ai décidé, avec le consentement de votre… « professeur », que cette semaine serait consacrée à « ABBA ».

**Sam :** Pourquoi ?

**Sue :** J'allais y venir avant que tu n'ouvres ton immense bouche Steven Tyler…

Sam, vexé qu'on s'en prenne à nouveau à sa bouche, se toucha les lèvres du bout des doigts et baissa la tête.

**Sue :** Comme toute femme enceinte qui se respecte, je suis prise de pulsion, d'envie inexplicable. Certaines bouffent comme des vaches anorexiques, d'autre restent avachies toute la journée à regarder des conneries dans la boîte à image. Pour ma part je veux vous entendre chanter du « ABBA » N'allez pas chercher à comprendre, moi-même je ne comprends rien à cette soudaine envie qui d'ordinaire m'aurait donné envie de gerber

**Quinn :** Nous n'avons pas le choix ?

**Sue ****:** Le seul choix qui s'impose à vous, c'est le choix des chansons. Là-dessus je vous laisse faire ce que vous voulez. Sur ce, Will, je te rends tes nabaux… N'oubliez pas, je vous ai à l'œil.

Sue leur lança un dernier regard perçant, puis tourna les talons et quitta les lieux, laissant Will seul avec les jeunes. Le professeur joignit ses bras sur sa poitrine et regarda toute l'équipe.

**Finn :** Mr Shue, Santana est parti et ce n'est pas sûr qu'elle revienne !

**Will :** C'est rien, je vais aller lui parler. Mais en attendant nous devons commencer ce nouveau travail.

**Mercedes :** Mr Shue !

**Will :** Oui Mercedes ?

**Mercedes :** J'accepte de m'investir dans le devoir à une seule condition. Que chacun d'entre nous soit mis en valeur.

**Rachel :** Quoi ? Non, non, non… Il y a une distribution à respecter et…

**Will :** …Rachel, du calme ! Ecoutez, vous n'avez qu'à vous servir de « Mama-Mia » comme d'une carotte…

**Brittany :** Oui, mais quand on n'aime pas les carottes, c'est difficile !

**Will :** Carotte ?

**Artie :** C'est ce que vous avez dit Mr Shue. Vous nous avez demandez de nous servir de Mama-Mia, comme d'une carotte.

**Will :** Pardon, je voulais dire comme source d'inspiration, servez-vous de ce musical comme source d'inspiration si vous le voulez, mais gardez en tête que le thème de la semaine c'est « ABBA ». Ok ?

Tous approuvèrent mis à part Rachel qui émettait à l'égard de cette initiative, quelque doute.

Le soleil continuait de briller intensément sur tout Lima, un léger coup de vent se faisait sentir permettant ainsi de savourer pleinement cette chaleur sans suffoquer. Santana continua d'avancer, elle retrouva alors le coin qu'elle aimait fréquentait avec Brit. C'était un petit coin de verdure, près du terrain de foot, sous les arbres, à l'abri du soleil. La jeune femme approcha le lieudit et fut surprise de découvrir qu'elle n'était pas seule. Elle soupira lorsqu'elle reconnut l'intrus.

**Santana :** Encore toi ?

Fred, lunettes de soleil sur le bout du nez, était assise face au terrain à regarder les joueurs s'entrainer, elle ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner pour s'adresser à Santana.

**Fred :** Le terrain ne t'appartient pas que je sache !

**Santana :** Oui, mais les étrangers n'y sont pas le bienvenue, surtout ici !

Fred continuait de regarder l'équipe s'entrainer, les nombreux coups de sifflets de Beiste se faisaient entendre au loin.

**Fred:** Laisse-moi deviner, c'est ton « coin secret » ?

Santana resta debout à la regarder. La jeune femme était quelque peu étonnée de voir qu'on pouvait autant lui tenir tête.

**Fred :** Si ça te gêne vraiment je peux m'en aller !

Santana avait envie de répondre oui, mais ça n'est pas la réponse qui sortit de sa bouche.

**Santana :** Non, ça va !

Fred se désintéressa du terrain et tourna alors son visage vers Santana.

**Fred :** Tu comptes rester debout ?

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Santana lui sourit et s'assit à ses côtés.

**Santana :** Fred c'est ça ?

**Fred :** En fait non, c'est Frédérique, mais on m'appelle Fred.

**Santana :** Je t'ai pas demandé de me raconter ta vie…

**Fred :** Tu m'as posé une question, je te réponds. Dis-moi, c'est du rugby, c'est ça ?

**Santana :** Du quoi ?

**Fred :** Du rugby ! R.U.G.B.Y

**Santana :** De quelle planète tu débarque ?

**Fred :** De France, c'est une planète pas très éloignée de la tienne pourtant.

Santana posa son regard sur le terrain et laissa un léger sourire se dessiner sur son visage.

**Fred ****:** On peut jouer aux questions réponses si tu veux. Je crois qu'on est partit sur un mauvais pied. Donc salut, moi c'est Frédérique Aubert, mais tout le monde m'appelle Fred

Elle lui tendit la main. Santana la regarda étonnée, mais accepta la poignée de main.

**Santana :** Moi c'est Santana Lopez et tout le monde m'appelle Santana. Tu viens de France alors ?

**Fred :** Et oui ça s'entend non ?

**Santana :** Oui, j'ai remarqué ton accent, c'est limite supportable !

**Fred :** Toi tu aimes casser les gens à ce que je vois. Serait-ce une façon de te montrer plus forte que tu n'en a l'air ?

Piquée au vif, Santana se braqua et préféra se lever

**Santana :** Hey, tu ne me connais pas alors tu la ferme !

**Fred :** Aurais-je piqué là où ça fait mal ?

Santana lui passa devant et fit le chemin inverse pour retourner dans les bâtiments. Fred remit ses lunettes et soupira.

La sonnerie se fit entendre.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 **: Du neuf avec du vieux

**Rachel **_**(voix off) :**_ Je me sens toujours investi d'une certaine mission lorsque Mr Shuster nous demande de reprendre de grands standards issus des entrailles de Broadway.

Rachel avança vers son casier qu'elle ouvrit, elle tomba alors sur quelques photos d'elle seule, avec Finn ou avec les membres de la chorale. A côté de ses souvenirs photographiques se trouvaient quelques étoiles en or qu'elle se plaisait à coller un peu partout, il y avait aussi des photos de New-York et de Broadway. Rachel s'y voyait déjà, elle n'osait imaginer qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement. Elle toucha du bout des doigts cette promesse d'avenir et referma son casier.

**Rachel**_**(voix off) :**_ Oui, je suis comme un papillon attiré par la lumière, celle de Broadway. Mais avant d'atteindre mon rêve ultime, je dois travailler dur et ne laissé personne entraver mon chemin vers la gloire. Je veux « Mama-mia » et je l'aurai.

La sonnerie retentit

**Will :** Je sais que vous n'êtes pas vraiment partant pour ce devoir…

**Santana :** Pour une fois on n'est d'accord !

**Sue :** Je te propose de la fermer pour qu'on puisse avancer Betty Boop!

Santana, vexée, croisa les bras et n'eut pas d'autre choix que de se taire et d'écouter.

**Will **_**(joignant ses mains) :**_ Donc Sue et moi, nous avons décidé de vous faire changer d'avis avec ce titre que vous avez surement dut appréciez.

**Sue :** Prenez-en de la graine les gosses !

Will s'approcha de la chaine hifi, qui ne servait que rarement ici, il y plaça rapidement un cd. La musique se fit entendre dans toute la salle.

***Hung up-Madonna***

WILL  
Time goes by so slowly

SUE  
Time goes by so slowly

_Les élèves se regardèrent surpris par le choix de la chanson. Le sample de « Gimme, gimme, __gimme » montait à présent en crescendo accompagné par le son répétitif d'une montre à gousset. __  
_

WILL  
Time goes by so slowly

SUE  
Time goes by so slowly

SUE, WILL  
Time goes by so slowly

_Sue et Will se faisaient face et commençaient à bouger sur ce son de M__adonna. Ce même son monta pour finalement exploser sous l'impulsion du refrain._

SUE,WILL  
Every little thing that you say or do  
I'm hung up  
I'm hung up on you  
Waiting for your call  
Baby night and day  
I'm fed up  
I'm tired of waiting on you

_Les membres du Glee club durent se lever porter par ce refrain énergique. Les filles, sous l'impulsion de Brittany, se lancèrent dans une petite chorégraphie. _

SUE  
Time goes by so slowly for those who wait  
No time to hesitate

WILL  
Those who run seem to have all the fun  
I'm caught up  
I don't know what to do

_Sue et Will improvisèrent à leur tour une chorégraphie accompagnée de près par Mick._

WILL  
Every little thing that you say or do  
I'm hung up  
I'm hung up on you

SUE  
Waiting for your call  
Baby night and day  
I'm fed up  
I'm tired of waiting on you

SUE,WILL  
Every little thing that you say or do  
I'm hung up  
I'm hung up on you  
Waiting for your call  
Baby night and day  
I'm fed up  
I'm tired of waiting on you

_Sue s'approcha des élèves encore assit à leur place, ils n'osèrent pas bouger d'un cil._

SUE  
I can't keep on waiting for you  
I know that you're still hesitating

WILL  
Don't cry for me  
'cause I'll find my way

SUE,WILL  
you'll wake up one day  
but it'll be too late

_Tous finirent par rejoindre les deux professeurs et chantèrent avec eux ce dernier refrain._

SUE,WILL  
Every little thing that you say or do  
I'm hung up  
I'm hung up on you  
Waiting for your call  
Baby night and day  
I'm fed up  
I'm tired of waiting on you

La musique continua encore quelques seconds et s'arrêta sous les applaudissements. Sue dut souffler quelques secondes et porta ses mains à son ventre.

**Rachel :** Monsieur Schuster, c'était une brillante interprétation, je ne dis pas le contraire, mais je ne vois pas le rapport entre ce titre de Madonna et ABBA.

**Will :** Et bien le rapport est là ma chère Rachel. Ce titre de Madonna, contient un sample d'ABBA. Ce que Sue et Moi nous cherchons à…

Sue se leva et coupa Will, comme à son habitude

**Sue :** « Gimme,Gimme,Gimme » est le titre de la chanson originale. Mais si vous aviez autre chose que du « Lady Gaga » ou du « Justin Bieber » dans les oreilles, vous le seriez peut-être.

**Will :** Donc, comme je le disais, avant que Sue ne me coupe pour rectifier le tir, nous avons cherché à vous montrer l'influence encore présente de ABBA, dans la musique. Ça n'est pas kitsch, c'est inspirant. Sinon vous croyez que des artistes comme Madonna auraient pu se permettre ça s'ils n'avaient pas étaient inspirée un minimum ?

**Finn :** Vous voulez qu'on se trémousse comme Madonna ? Parce que ça fait vendre…enfin je crois…

Sue soupira exaspérée par la réflexion de Finn, qu'elle jugea inutile.

**Sue :** Parfois je me demande si vous êtes vraiment dégénérés ou si vous aimez tendre le bâton pour qu'on vous frappe avec.

**Mercedes :** Moi je trouve ça plutôt cool au final. Regardez ce que Madonna à réussit à faire avec ce titre. Peut-être qu'on pourrait en faire autant.

**Puck :** Moi tant qu'on ne me demande pas de me déguiser en gonzesse, je ne dis pas non.

**Artie :** On pourrait aussi tenter quelque chose, un peu comme avec la « Justin Bieber Expérience ».

**Sam :** Non, non, c'est une marque déposée.

Will avait le sourire aux lèvres, il se rapprocha de Sue et lui murmura.

**Will :** Je crois qu'on a fait mouche !

**Sue :** Oui, on les a tous écrasé et sans tapette. Peut-être qu'ils ont tout simplement étaient subjugués par les boucles de ta chevelure

**Will :** Ou alors par notre prestation !

**Sue :** Mouais, au final je crois qu'on va avoir ce qu'on voulait

Sue lui tendit la main, Will l'a regarda et ne se sentant pas inquiet, il la serra sous le regard désespéré d'une Rachel Berry incomprise.  
La sonnerie retentit.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 :** D'accords en désaccords

_**Avant de commencer je tiens à m'excuser, il n'existe aucun Ronnie, mais un Rory Flanagan, quant à Harmonie il s'agissait de Sugar Motta. J'espère que les afficionados de la série, ne m'en tiendront pas rigueur. Je tiens à préciser que les modifications seront faites pas la suite.  
Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**_

Comme chaque jour, Kurt et Finn quittèrent ensemble la maison pour rejoindre le lycée. Sur le trajet les deux jeunes hommes ne purent s'empêcher de parler du devoir de la semaine sur les chansons d' « ABBA » puis la discussion se tourna irrémédiablement sur Rachel, qui vexée, s'était terrée dans le silence.

**Kurt :** Tu as parlé à Rachel ?

**Finn :** Oui, mais elle n'a pas voulu parler du devoir. Je crois qu'elle prend vraiment tout ça trop à cœur.

**Kurt :** C'est normal, car chez elle c'est presque blasphématoire de dénigrer un musical. Et puis il y a le stress des auditions. Tu l'as connais Elle fait mine de tout contrôler, mais je pense que dans le fond elle est morte de peur, comme moi d'ailleurs.

**Finn :** Oui, tu as raison. Dis, tu as une idée pour la chanson que tu vas interpréter ?

**Kurt :** Je suis irrésistiblement attiré par « Money, money » avec une petite mise en scène de ma création, accompagné notamment par un costume histoire de crédibiliser tout ça. Et toi ?

**Finn :** Euh… non pas de costume

**Kurt :** Et pour la chanson ?

**Finn :** On fait, j'y ai pas vraiment réfléchit. Certain commence à s'emballer, mais moi je suis bloqué.

**Kurt :** Peut-être que si je te trouvais un beau costume à paillette disco, ça t'inspirerait

**Finn :** C'est hors de question !

**Kurt :** Détend-toi, je plaisantais ! Tu n'as qu'à demander à Blaine de t'aider. Il a toujours un tas d'idées pour de bons duos voir de bons trios.

**Finn :** J'y penserai à l'avenir.

La sonnerie retentit dans les couloirs.

Les élèves étaient à présent tous réunis dans l'auditorium. Tous prirent peu à peu place. Puck se plaça discrètement auprès de Quinn, Sam se plaça à côté de Kurt, Blaine et Mercedes. Rachel était quant à elle, légèrement en retrait. Finn, pour ne pas la laisser seule, s'assit près d'elle. Brittany avait pris place devant avec Artie, Tina et Mick. Santana arriva, bonne dernière, elle descendit les marches, observa les lieux. Brittany ne la regarda même pas. Vexée, Miss Lopez fit bande à part.  
Will était à sa place habituelle, seul, car Sue s'était absentée pour raison médicale, avait-elle dit!  
Sur scène, l'on pouvait voir Joe Hart, Rory Flanagan et Sugar Motta. Les trois derniers arrivants, avaient choisis de chanter ensemble et ce pour la première fois.  
Joe prit sa guitare et s'assit sur une chaise, ses deux autres acolytes en firent de même.

**Will :** Alors, c'est partit les jeunes, on vous écoute !

Joe accorda sa guitare et…

***Last Summer-ABBA***

JOE  
I can still recall our last summer  
I still see it all  
Walks along the Seine, laughing in the rain  
Our last summer  
Memories that remain

_Artie leva les bras en l'air et mima d'avoir un briquet. Quinn, Mercedes et Tina sourirent et prirent leur téléphone qu'elles allumèrent et levèrent en l'air. _

RORY  
We made our way along the river  
And we sat down in the grass  
By the Eiffel tower  
I was so happy we had met  
It was the age of no regret

RORY,JOE, SUGAR  
Oh yes!

I can still recall our last summer  
I still see it all  
In the tourist jam, round the Notre Dame  
Our last summer  
Walking hand in hand

_Santana se sentait observer, elle se tourna et leva la tête. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle se mit alors à sourire en voyant Frédérique lui faire signe. Puis se rendant compte qu'elle était observée par Brittany, elle se reprit et se retourna. _

SUGAR  
And now you're working in a bank  
The family man, the football fan  
And your name is Harry  
How dull it seems  
Yet you're the hero of my dreams

RORY,SUGAR,JOE  
I can still recall our last summer  
I still see it all  
In the tourist jam, round the Notre Dame  
Our last summer  
Walking hand in hand

I can still recall our last summer  
I still see it all

JOE  
Walks along the Seine,

RORY  
laughing in the rain

SUGAR  
Our last summer

RORY, JOE, SUGAR  
Memories that remain

Joe fit un accord et acheva la chanson, il se leva de la chaise, Rory et Sugar en fit de même. Ils furent applaudis par leurs camarades, visiblement séduits par l'interprétation. Sugar se baissa pour les saluer. Elle imaginait déjà les roses qu'on pourrait lui offrir suite à sa prestation. Rory l'a sorti de son « rêve » éveillé.

**Will :** C'était super. Sugar, je vois que tu as fait beaucoup de progrès. Je veux avoir votre avis les autres.

Puck, en rivalité avec Joe depuis quelque jours, prit le premier la parole et ne perdit pas l'occasion de critiquer ouvertement son rival

**Puck :** C'était pas mal, mais les accords n'étaient pas très fluides Joe.

**Artie :** J'ai vraiment beaucoup aimé pour ma part

**Blaine :** Les harmonies étaient vraiment très bonnes…

**Will :** Ce que je veux vous faire comprendre à tous, ce qu'il faut parfois, ne pas se contenter de ce qu'on croit connaître. Nous ne devons pas laisser les préjugés dominaient nos choix. Oui, ces chansons sont issues d'une toute autre époque, mais croyez-moi, elles ne sont en aucun cas has-been. Voyez donc ce que vos camarades ont fait.

Will se tourna à nouveaux vers les trois jeunes chanteurs et salua encore une fois leur prestation. Rachel restait toujours en retrait, elle n'avait que brièvement applaudis. Finn l'avait remarqué, il se tourna vers elle

**Finn :** Ça va ?

**Rachel :** Non, je ne sais pas qu'elle chanson chanter, je ne sais pas comment présenté les choses, je ne sais pas, je ne sais rien. C'est le flou total dans ma tête.

**Finn :** Rachel, tu prends ça vraiment beaucoup trop à cœur. Ce n'est qu'un petit devoir, rien de plus. Ok, on ne fait pas comme tu veux, mais ce n'est pas grave. Toi de ton côté tu peux proposer quelque chose, un mini « mama-mia »

**Rachel :** Non, non et NON !

Rachel venait d'hausser le ton, ses camarades se tournèrent vers elle pour voir ce qui pouvait la mettre dans un tel état. La jeune femme se leva.

**W****ill :** Rachel, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

**Rachel :** Je ne comprends pas votre devoir, ni le but, ni le sens.

**Will :** Je pensais avoir été clair pourtant !

**Rachel :** Je ne veux pas faire ce devoir, je ne sais pas quoi faire…

La jeune femme quitta sa place, elle monta les marches du gradin et quitta l'auditorium. Kurt regarda Finn pour essayer de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, mais lui-même n'était pas en mesure d'expliquer la situation.

La sonnerie se fit entendre.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : Conseilles de Sages !**

Une fois encore c'est bien Miss Rachel Berry qui était au centre de la conversation et ce bien malgré elle (pour une fois !).

Le concours des Nationales approchant à grands pas, la plupart des membres du Glee Club, avaient décidé de prendre les choses en mains. Une situation d'urgence était à déclarer, mais il ne fallait en aucun cas alerter Mr Schuster qui avait déjà bien à faire avec la préparation de son futur mariage. Il ne fallait pas non plus alerter Sue, qui rappelons-le est enceinte et doit éviter les contrariétés.

Finn Hudson en bon meneur qu'il était, avait décidé d'_empreinté _l'une des salles vacantes pour tenir une sorte de conseil et décider par la suite de ce que lui et ses camarades du Glee Club allaient faire pour ramener Miss Berry sur le droit chemin des Nationales.

La sonnerie n'avait pas encore sonnée, mais l'effervescence des grands jours se faisaient déjà sentir.

Quinn avait reçu le mot de Finn par texto et avait par la suite elle-même alertée Mercedes qui arriva enfin.

**Mercedes**** :** Désolé, j'ai dû faire un aller-retour avec ma mère ! Bon qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

**Quinn**** :** Finn nous donne rendez-vous dans la salle où l'on tient nos réunions d'abstinence.

**Mercedes**: Il aurait pu choisir un autre endroit.

Le portable de Quinn vibra à nouveau. La jeune femme le prit en main, Mercedes remarqua son fond d'écran.

**Mercedes**: Sympa la photo !

**Quinn**s'empressa de ranger son téléphone

**Mercedes****:** Elle est mignonne ! Vous la revoyez avec Puck ?

**Quinn**: On l'a revu il y a peu de temps. _Puck_ trouve qu'elle me ressemble

**Mercedes** : Il n'a pas tort, mais dis-moi j'ai remarqué que Joe Hart te tourner aussi autour.

**Quinn**: Il m'a accompagné pendant toute ma rééducation c'est tout !

**Mercedes**: Crois-moi, pour lui ça n'est pas tout et puis il y a Puck aussi

**Quinn**: Quoi Puck ?

**Mercedes :** Te fous pas de moi Fabray, j'ai vu comment il te regarde. Ce gars est grave de toi

**Quinn :** Puck est immature et…

**Mercedes :** …et c'est le père de ta fille. Ma chérie, peut-être que tu devrais lui laisser une petite chance. Quand il est avec toi il est différent, on l'a tous remarqué.

**Quinn :** Oui…enfin je ne sais pas.

Les deux jeunes filles continuaient de marcher parmi la foule. Elles s'arrêtèrent devant le casier de Quinn, cette dernière y prit son sac qu'elle chargea de quelques livres.

**Quinn :** Mercedes, c'est un peu flou dans ma tête. Je ne sais pas quoi penser. D'un côté il y a Joe, il est gentil, attentionné et posé

**Mercedes :** Puis il y a Puck, il est fou, maladroit, rebelle, immature mais c'est ton premier…c'est important ça. Et puis ne va pas me dire que ton cœur ne balance pas plus pour l'un.

Quinn prit son sac et referma son casier.

**Quinn :** Peut-être…

Les deux jeunes filles regagnèrent la salle où devait se tenir la réunion entre la plupart des membres du Glee Club. Finn, Santana, Kurt et Puck étaient assis chacun à leur place.  
Finn attendit que les deux dernières arrivant(es) s'asseyent et reprit la parole

**Finn :** On doit trouver une solution pour faire plaisir à Rachel !

**Mercedes :** Attendez, c'est pas en gâtant un enfant pourri gâté, qu'on va forcément l'aider à se sentir mieux.

**Quinn :** Rachel n'a pas besoin d'être gâté !

**Puck :** Mouais Quinn à raison !

Quinn lança un furtif petit sourire à Noah, sourire que Mercedes avait bien évidemment remarquée.

**Santana :** Qu'est-ce qu'on fous là de toute façon ?

Tous étaient assis en table ronde dans la salle d'ordinaire réservée aux membres du club d'abstention. Santana au bout de la table, regardait tour à tour ses camarades présents c'est-à-dire Finn, Mercedes, Quinn, Puck et Kurt.

**Kurt :** Santana, même si tu n'aimes pas Rachel, tu dois faire un effort, comme nous tous, car nous sommes une équipe et si l'un de nous va mal, c'est tout le monde qui se sent mal avec lui.

**Santana :** J'ai pas de leçon à recevoir de toi ok ?

**Quinn :** Santana, s'il te plaît, arrête un peu, tu nous fatigue à être toujours sur les dents ! On n'est tous fatigué, on n'a tous eu nos peines de cœur, mais ça n'est pas pour ça qu'on n'a envoyé balader tout le monde comme tu le fais.

**Mercedes :** Santana, je sais et je suis même sûre que ces Nationales tu veux les gagner, au moins autant que nous !

**Santana :** Oui je veux gagner ! Mais ça n'est pas en léchant les pieds de Rachel, qu'on va soulever la coupe.

**Finn :** Non, c'est pas la question ! La vérité c'est que Rachel ne va pas bien depuis plusieurs jours. Les auditions qu'elle doit passer pour intégrer la NYADA, la perturbe, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Ce devoir n'est juste qu'un prétexte pour elle, rien de plus.

**Kurt :** Croyez-le ou non, Rachel a vraiment besoin de notre aide à tous, même de toi Santana.

**Puck :** Ouais, il a raison et puis c'est notre dernière année tous ensemble, alors autant en profiter un max et laisser de côté toutes ces conneries.

Quinn n'avait pas quitté Puck des yeux. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en l'entendant parler de cette façon. Pour une fois il avait raison et pour une fois les autres approuvèrent son initiative.

**Kurt :** J'ai peut-être une idée. Jusqu'à présent Mr Schue s'est toujours servi des devoirs qu'il nous donné, pour nous inculquer de vraies leçons de vie.

**Finn :** Kurt, c'est cool ce que tu dis, mais je ne vois pas où est la leçon de vie dans les chansons d' « ABBA »

**Santana :** Mais laisse-le finir avant de l'ouvrir.

**Kurt :** Pour une fois, merci Santana. Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'à la place de préparer chacun un solo de notre côté, nous devrions nous unir pour offrir une chanson à Rachel. Peut-être que dans le fond, la leçon c'est ça. Les œuvres d' « ABBA » sont des chansons qui peuvent nous réunir. Oui j'avoue qu'il faut creuser pour en arriver là, mais peut-importe.

**Mercedes :** Ouais, bien dis Kurt. Il faut qu'on en parle au reste du groupe, mais je pense que ça peut se faire.

**Santana :** Mouais, ok, pourquoi pas, si ça peut nous aider à gagner les « Nationales » moi je dis oui.

**Finn :** Il nous reste plus qu'à trouver la bonne chanson

**Kurt :** Et la bonne mise en scène

**Puck :** Hey, hey, hey ! Mec… fille… enfin Kurt… ! Si tu nous faits porter des costumes de « tantouse », moi je me tire…

**Quinn :** Non, c'est peut-être une bonne idée. Aller, on n'est jeune et puis Puck tu l'as dis toi-même, c'est notre dernière année. Ne comptez pas sur moi pour me contenter de chanter gentiment une petite chanson.

**Kurt :** Quinn Fabray, je t'aime et tu es bien la seule fille à qui je l'ai dis un jour

En guise de réponse Quinn lui lança un magnifique sourire.

**Santana :** Bon, ça y est, on n'est tous d'accord ?!

**Mercedes :** Oui, pour une fois

Tous se lèvent et regagnent la porte.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 Un cœur qui balance**

Mercedes vit Puck s'approcher, elle préféra laisser Quinn seule avec lui, même si cette dernière lui lança un regard noir en guise de mécontentement. Noah s'approcha donc de Miss Fabray.

**Puck****:** Je me disais que tu étais peut-être libre...

**Quinn****:** Libre pourquoi Noah ?

**Puck****:** Euh...bah pour... le devoir... pour trouver une chanson

Quinn chercha un mensonge pour éviter ce rendez-vous avec Puck...

**Quinn****:** En fait Joe me l'a déjà proposé,

...mais le regard du jeune homme l'a dissuada d'approfondir son mensonge.

**Quinn****:** Mais je ne lui ai pas encore donné de réponse

**Puck****:** Bah t'as qu'à lui dire non

Ils sortirent tous les deux dans le couloir bondé d'élèves. Quinn ne répondit pas directement à Puck, elle se contenta à nouveau de sourire. Joe qui traînait avec Rory, près de la fontaine d'eau, vit Miss Fabray et Noah marchaient côte à côte. Il abandonna son compagnon de fortune et s'avança vers « le couple ». Quinn se retrouvait à présent au milieu, un garçon l'entourant à chaque côté. Cette situation peu commune l'a flatta d'une part, car cela lui donnait l'impression d'être à nouveau populaire. Puis d'autre part, elle en fut amusée. Elle se perdit alors dans ses pensées...

Quinn ouvrit les yeux, elle se retrouvait à présent assise dans l'auditorium, un « Take a chance » à capela se fit entendre à plusieurs reprises. Quinn tourna la tête à gauche elle y vit Puck qui s'approchait avec un sourire charmeur, puis elle tourna la tête à droite et y découvrit le charismatique Joe qui avançait lui aussi vers elle. Il lui tendit la main qu'elle saisit et commença ainsi à la faire danser.

***Take a chance on me-ABBA***

**JOE**  
We can go dancing, we can go walking, as long as we're together

Puck s'approche de Quinn et l'entraine vers les sièges, il prend sa guitare et commence à lui faire une sérénade. Quinn le regarde véritablement charmée par sa prestation allant même jusqu'à oublier Joe dans son coin.

**PUCK**  
Listen to some music, maybe just talking, get to know you better

**PUCK**  
'Cos you know I've got  
So much that I wanna do, when I dream I'm alone with you

**QUINN**  
It's magic

**PUCK**  
You want me to leave it there,

Joe reste impuissant face à Puck, il croise les bras sur sa poitrine et soupire longuement.

**JOE**  
afraid of a love affair

**QUINN**  
But I think you know

**PUCK/JOE**  
That I can't let go

Les trois jeunes se retrouvent dans le couloir, Joe passe devant Quinn, lui tient la porte et la suit. Puck pensant que Joe tenait encore la porte, ne voit pas cette dernière lui revenir et se la prend en pleine face.

**PUCK**  
If you change your mind, I'm the first in line  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
If you need me, let me know, gonna be around  
If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down

Joe prend le plateau de Quinn et la suit, Puck en profite pour discrètement lui faire un croche-patte. Joe s'étale avec le plateau nourriture de Quinn. Puck ne peut s'empêcher de pouffer et tend son propre plateau à Quinn qui s'en saisit en lui souriant.

**JOE**  
If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie  
If you put me to the test, if you let me try

Les trois jeunes sont à présent à la plage avec leurs compagnons du Glee Club. Tous s'amusent sur le petit pont. Puck et Joe continue de se défier et décide ainsi de faire la course sous le regard de Quinn et des autres filles qui l'envient.

**PUCK**  
Take a chance on me

Les deux rivaux sont à présent sur la plage et entourent Quinn, chacun lui déclarant sa flamme.

**JOE**  
Take a chance on me.

**PUCK****  
**Oh you can take your time baby, I'm in no hurry, know I'm gonna get you

**JOE**  
You don't wanna hurt me, baby don't worry, I ain't gonna let you

**PUCK/JOE**  
Let me tell you now

**QUINN/JOE**  
My love is strong enough to last when things are rough  
It's magic

**QUINN/PUCK**  
You say that I waste my time but I can't get you off my mind  
No I can't let go  
'Cos I love you so

La musique s'arrête alors. Quinn se retrouve à présent au self avec tous les membres du Glee Club. Chacun y va de sa discussion. Quinn, assise entre Mercedes et Tina, se demande si elle rêve encore. Elle lève la tête et y découvre Joe en face d'elle. Il lui murmure à présent

If you change your mind, I'm the first in line  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
If you need me, let me know, gonna be around  
If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down

Puis quelqu'un frappe un couvert contre le verre qu'il porte en main, la personne n'est autre que Puck qui après être monté sur sa chaise à atteint la table. Il tend le bras et désigne Miss Fabray du doigt puis il reprend à capela

If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie  
If you put me to the test, if you let me try  
Take a chance on me

**?: **Quinn? Quinn? Quinn?

**Quinn:** Hein quoi?

La jeune femme se retrouve devant son casier avec Mercedes

**Mercedes :** Enfin, tu as mis du temps à émerger, j'ai eu peur, j'ai cru que je t'avais perdu.

Quinn se reprit se rendant compte qu'elle avait en quelque sorte « fantasmer ». Décidément ce devoir sur « ABBA » est plein de surprise.  
En voyant Puck et Joe au loin, miss Fabray préféra se dépêcher de vider son casier et pressa Mercedes de la suivre.

**Quinn :** Tu as raison…

**Me****rcedes :** Sur ?

**Quinn :** Sur Puck et Joe !

**Mercedes :** J'en étais sûr et tu vas choisir ?

**Quinn :** Je ne sais pas !

**Mercedes :** Lequel ?

**Quinn :** Je ne sais pas !

**Mercedes :** Ah ma pauvre chérie, aller viens, on va être en retard en cours

La sonnerie se fit entendre…


End file.
